green_productions_rise_of_sqeegeefandomcom-20200214-history
Judge Claude Frollo
"GET OUT YOU IDIOT! I'LL FIND A WAY TO BURN DOWN ALL OF PARIS!" Frollo is the Main Antagonist of the 1996 movie Huchback of Notre Dame. He is the Protagonist of The Frollo Show. His Sprite In Super Smash Bros X is Unique cause it was created by Green ProDuctions. About Frollo is a Religous, Rasist, and a Perverted man who is Evil by trying to Burn down all of Paris, Stole a Baby and Named it Quasimodo, mening Half Deformed, and Plan to kill Esmerelda just because She is a Gypsy. He also Planned to Make Quasimodo Cooped up in his Castle, but when Quasimodo Esaped, he wouldn't let him out of the Spinning wheel where his Guards are throwing Food at him. He then Died for Falling Down to Lava. Frollo then Got Popular and Some Youtubers made some YTP Frollo (Something), But it got popular that someone made a Show about that he And Gaston are Bro's and then his Fire Named Bleemo (a Parody of Beemo/Bmo) is his Fire. His Train Basis is based on the Caledonian Railway "McIntosh 812" 0-6-0's. Donald and Douglas share the same Basis. Frollos Alphabet Super Smash Bros X Frollo Appears along with Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Junior, Madotsuki, Green, Sora, Mickey, Link, Shrek, Kirby, Felix the Cat, Ichigo, and Sonic at the very 1st Version. Epic Gumball (Film) At the Beggining of the Film, He and his Army goes around Elmore to Kill some Gypsies, But there weren't any Gypsies. When he Found Gumball, Darwin, and Penny, He thought those were Gypsies, so he sent his army to find Everyone and Had to burn down the City and Stole Gumballand Penny's Families to Notre Dame. Everyone in Elmore is all Poor and Unwealthy. Trackmaster Tomy T&F Frollo appears made out of a *Trackmaster/Plarail Donald (no reasons given), *Number 100 *Funnel is Taller, *Buffers are from Gordon, *Nameplate Removed, *Baseplate still the same Evil things he has done in T&F He is still evil, rasist, Perverted and Dark Hearted. He shunted The trucks when Edward was Puling it causing him to Fall to the water. He pushed Thomas to a Bush and didn't help him at all. It made him more evil. He made the express late (by stealing the Express cause he caused a confusion and Delay), and ended up having Gordon to take Annie and Clarabel, Thomas taking Emily's Coaches, and Emily taking Henrietta and Victoria. The same thing happened again, but this time, Shrek had to take Annie and Clarabel and Percy taking Henrietta. One time, He also stole Bowser Jr's Coaches and Bowser Jr was forced to pull Henrietta. Character Eliminaton Frollo is also in Characetr Elimination, as the Leader of Team Hellfire, He is also in the Team with Meta Knight, Snoopy, Shrek, Spiderman, Alex the Lion, Micky Mouse, Chuck, Red, and Kermit Appearences *The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Kingdom Hearts 3d Dram Drop Distance *The Frollo Show *YTP Stinky and boring with Black Yoshi *Tomy Trackmaster T&F (made out of a Donald) Relationships Quasimodo Frollo's Kidnapped son when Quasimodo was Born. Frollo threatened to Throw him on a Well back to Hell. Frollo even Tells Quasimodo not to get out on the Real World cause Quasimodo was Half Formed (cause he has a Hunchback) and Frollo thought that others would call him a Monster. Esmerelda Frollo Threatens to Kill all Gypsies (Main Target: Esmerelda) at Notre Dame. Pheobus Frollo's Former Solider commander until Phebous Betrayed Frollo by NOT setting a Family's House on fire with the Family in there. Edward the Small engine Frollo's Rival in Tomy Trackmaster T&F. Frollo shoves Edward to a Ditch and The Fat Controller denied that Frollo shoved him to a Ditch. Frollo also works at Edward's Brachline cause Notre Dame was located at Edward's Branchline. Frollo also Tried to Kill edward down the Firey Pit. Percy the Small Engine Frollo's Second Rival in Tomy Trackmaster T&F. Frollo took Percy's Mail cars and tried to Burn them, but Sir Topham att found out and tried to Send him Away. Oliver the GWR Engine Frollo's 3rd Rival in Tome Trackmaster T&F. Frollo threatened to Kill Oliver cause Oliver accidently splt Mud on him. Quotes *"Get out you Idiot!" *"Get Him/Her!" *"HELL FIRE!" Trivia * He can be simular to Mother Gothel by Stealing Children, Not letting them go outside, No Magical Spells, and singing a song why the world is a Dangerous world. * Green ProDuctions watched the movie when he was Young * His song, Hellfire became Popular on the internet * He's also a Rapist, Sextist, Perverted and Mean like Yusuf Sabir Gallery Hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-3449.jpeg|When Frollo got Mad Walt-Disney-Screencaps-Judge-Claude-Frollo-walt-disney-characters-34613223-5000-2813.jpg|raep Frollo.jpg|When you made him angry... Category:Antagonist Category:Humans Category:French Category:Rasist Category:Perverts Category:Walt Disney Category:Villans Category:Serial Killers Category:People who Wears Hats Category:Walt Disney Villans Category:YTP: Stinky and Boring with Black Yoshi Category:Sextist Category:Rapists Category:Strict People